


Brugmansia and Daisies

by draculard



Category: Albert Nobbs (2011)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, References To Past Rape/Noncon, Trans Male Character, Trauma Recovery, alternating pov, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Prompt fill for the Multifandom Poetry Fest on Dreamwidth.





	Brugmansia and Daisies

_i. Hubert_

Daffodils and freesia,   
Pale colors; white light coming through the windows;   
The smell of soap suds, shoe polish   
On your skin. 

_ii. Albert_

Brugmansia, the tender perennial;   
Black paint caked beneath your fingernails,   
The ghost of bruises   
On your skin.

_ iii. Hubert _

I smell tobacco on your palms.   
I taste it on my tongue.   
Have you been dreaming?

_iv. Albert_

Your lips are chapped.   
Have you ever kissed a man before?   
Have you ever kissed someone like me?

_v. Hubert_

Red lines against your ribs,   
Where the bandages cut into you,   
Pulled too tightly.

Red lines on your thighs where they clutched you,   
Hands too tight,   
Mouths greedy.

_vi. Albert_

You know who I am beneath these clothes.   
You know everything.   
You see me.

_ vii. Hubert _

My mouth is not greedy. 


End file.
